The Master's Journey
by Adinic
Summary: The journey of Ash Ketchum to be the best is beginning and he had been given a Pokemon who isn't too amused with his trainer. Will Ash be able to befriend his Pokemon and reach his dream?


_**The Master's Journey**_

 **Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction so please tell me how it is. I have no problems if you criticize my work where its rough but please avoid flames.**

* * *

The boy who would be starting his Pokemon journey today, Ash Ketchum looked up at the sky outside his house. Wearing a blue jacket with a white shirt inside, Ash was all set and ready to go and pick up his first Pokemon from Professor Oak, the man who gave starter Pokemon to newbie trainers of Pallet Town.

"Be careful, Ash." A worried Delia told her son.

Ash confidently looked at her mother and exclaimed. "Don't you worry, Mom. When you see me next time, I will have become one of the best Pokemon trainers in the world."

Ash's dream was to become a Pokemon Master and for that he had to travel around the world, catching new and powerful Pokemon and then compete at the Pokemon League. But, Pokemon training wasn't as simple as Ash thought it to be.

Soon, Ash ran off, leaving his house and heading towards Professor Oak's lab. He reached Oak's lab in just a few minutes and he simply barged into the lab without even asking any permission; that was how excited the boy was to get his first Pokemon.

Upon entering though, he saw a boy apparently the same age as him with a Pokeball in his hand.

"Gary!" Ash exclaimed, calling out to his friend who he had competed from his childhood.

Gary looked at Ash and laughter left his mouth. "So, Ashy-boy has finally arrived, huh?"

"Yeah and I am here to take a Pokemon with whom I will become the strongest trainer." Ash told Gary as he puffed up his chest proudly.

"That's the best joke I've heard all year." Gary started laughing, which made Ash annoyed at his habits.

Ash quickly ran towards Professor Oak, who until now had just been watching the two boys interact. "Professor, where's my Pokemon?"

Professor Oak looked at Ash bluntly for a few seconds. "You're too late and all the starter Pokemon have already been taken."

When Ash heard Professor Oak say that there were no Pokemon left for him, he fell on his knees. He had been waiting for this day so long and then this happened. How could he be so unlucky? Moreover, Gary had already gotten his first Pokemon and Ash was left behind.

A few tears formed in Ash's eyes now that he thought he couldn't start his journey today. But Professor Oak didn't want such a day in Ash's life to be a sad one. He pulled out a small Pokeball from his pocket and moved it in front of Ash on the floor.

"I have this little Pokemon left though, Ash. It might be a Pokemon that you wouldn't be able to handle but its your only choice." Professor Oak informed Ash.

But that was all the hope Ash needed. He thought he wouldn't get anything today and getting even the worst of Pokemon now would be a gift. His eyes shined with hope as he quickly stood back up and took Professor Oak's hands in his own, effectively snatching the Pokeball from his hand as well.

"I'll take it, Professor. Thanks!" Ash said as he gazed at the Pokeball that was now his. He began to dream how he was gonna capture the world with it.

"It's a Pokemon that could become really strong if you train it well but it will be really hard to befriend it." Professor Oak further explained the condition of the Pokemon in the ball that Ash had just received.

While Ash appeared happy as ever, Gary frowned. "Which Pokemon could that be?" he wondered.

Ash couldn't control his curiosity as he made the Pokeball open by throwing it in front of him. "Go Pokeball!" he called.

As the anticipation level of Ash's sky rocketed, the Pokeball opened and a Pokemon blue and white coloured Pokemon came out of it. "Bayyyy Bagon!" The Pokemon cried.

"Woaaah!" Ash gasped as he bent down and went close to the Pokemon. "What Pokemon is that, Professor? I have never seen it."

Even Gary was surprised by the Pokemon that Ash got. "What is that?"

Professor Oak moved backwards and started. "That's Bagon. It is a Pokemon which belongs to the Hoenn region. If you train it well, it can become a really powerful Salamance."

Ash hearing all the good things about this Bagon made him feel like the luckiest Pokemon trainer in the world. "It's so awesome!" Ash exclaimed, astonished by how amazing Bagon could be.

"But," The Professor continued his explanation. "It's a problem Pokemon."

And Ash found out what Oak meant when the little Bagon flew up and smashed his head on Ash's. Ash cried out in pain of having been headbutted by a Pokemon known for its rock-hard head. He now somewhat understood what the old man might have meant when he said that the Bagon was a problem Pokemon.

"See?" Professor asked while Gary laughed at the crying form of Ash on the ground.

"Baaa baa gonnnn!" The Bagon too, laughed at Ash.

But Ash quickly got up on his feet. "It's so strong, Professor. It's really aweomse!" Ash said in awe of the starter that he got.

"So, you'll be taking that Pokemon?" Oak asked.

Taking a stance like he usually did in such situation, Ash answered. "Yes, I will. With Bagon, I will become the best trainer in the world."

"Okay then. Take your Pokedex and your Pokeballs which you'll need on your journey." The Professor handed Ash a machine and six Pokeballs.

Ash took the machine and the balls and put them in his pocket. "Alright Professor. It's time for me to go and capture the world with Bagon. Bye!"

"Dream on, Ashy boy." Gary said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Gary, you pig!" Ash scowled before he called Bagon back in its ball and scurried off on his journey.

After walking a little and exiting Pallet Town, Ash was now making his way through Route 1. He knew that Route 1 was supposed to have Pokemon that were quite easy to catch so he had his eyes and ears open for anything he could find.

Suddenly, he heard some chirping around him. He frantically looked everywhere he could, around the bushes and the trees and finally, his eyes fell on a red small pigeon-like bird. "That's a Pidgey!" Ash shouted, alerting the Pidgey perched on the tree in front of him.

Ash knew that he had to act quick before the Pidgey got away so he quickly removed Bagon's Pokeball and threw it in the ait. "Bagon, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and Bagon came out, shouting his name. "Bagon!"

"Bagon, lets catch our first Pokemon, Pidgey." Ash yelled and pointed at the Pidgey on the tree.

But unlike what Ash expected it to do, Pidgey took flight and was now heading towards him. Bagon, though took no interest in Ash's command and simply looked away. The Pidgey came down and began attacking Ash. But then, the Pidgey saw Bagon and headed towards it.

As soon as the Pidgey pecked Bagon, he lost it. He opened his mouth and started firing small green beams towards Pidgey. The Pidgey managed to dodge that Dragon Breath but then it was hit by Bagon's headbutt.

When Ash saw Pidgey fall on the ground, he took the chance and removed an empty Pokeball, throwing it at Pidgey. The Pidgey was sucked inside and after the Pokeball shook a few times, it stopped.

Ash couldn't believe that even without Bagon listening to him, he managed to catch his first Pokemon. He rushed towards Pidgey's Pokeball and took it in his hands carefully. "I caught a Pidgey!" Ash shouted as he raised the Pokeball high in the air.

Bagon was unimpressed by Ash's action but the way Pidgey was caught interested him. Even if he didn't show it, he thought that this journey with Ash might be interesting. Although, his annoyance with Ash was further magnified when his trainer picked him up in the air and started petting him. Bagon simply headbutted Ash who fell on the ground, shouting in pain.

A few hours had passed since Ash captured Pidgey. After he got headbutted by Bagon, he recovered and recalled Bagon. Now, he was making his way towards Viridian City, the neighbor of Pallet Town. He was also proud that he managed to capture the wild Pidgey. Now, he wanted to catch even more Pokemon and get that same feeling more times.

Suddenly, he saw two people and a cat-like Pokemon. They too noticed him and an evil smile spread on their face.

"Hey kid, give us all your Pokemon!" The red-haired woman told Ash in a commanding tone.

As Ash appeared to be hesitating, the purple-haired male with a rose flower in his hand too warned. "Don't try to get away. You can't do anything to us."

"Yea. Just hand over all your Pokemon." Surprisingly, even the Meowth spoke.

Ash was scared of these Pokemon thieved. He didn't want to give away his bagon or Pidgey. But they seemed like experienced Pokemon trainers and he was just a rookie. Also, his Bagon didn't listen to him.

Ash though decided to gamble. "Bagon, I choose you!"

Bagon came out og his Pokeball but like last time, he didn't seem interested in battling at all.

Seeing Bagon, the two humans and the cat Pokemon were surprised. They didn't know which Pokemon this was. They had never seen it. But that made it all the more better. They were about to get a really rare Pokemon.

The woman and the man threw one Pokeball each. Out of the Pokeball came a purple blob Pokemon a snake Pokemon.

"Weezing, use Sludge!" The purple-haired man told his Pokemon.

"Ekans, Bite!" The woman commanded.

Both the Pokemon did as they were told and prepared for their attacks. However, as soon as Bagon saw that those attacks were aimed at him, he felt insulted. These little weaklings were trying to defeat him?

"Bagon, use Headbutt!" Ash ordered to Bagon, hoping that he would obey.

The look in Bagon's eyes changed and he began his attack. Although, he didn't do what Ash said, he released his Dragon Breath attack. The attack was too fast for either Weezing or Ekans to avoid as they were hit by it immediately fainted.

Jessie, James and Meowth couldn't believe that their Pokemon were knocked out so easily. But before they could think much, another Dragon Breath attack headed their way and they were sent flying in the sky.

"Team Rocket's blasting off!" They all shouted before disappearing.

Ash was amazed once more by Bagon's strength. "That was amazing, Bagon!" Ash complimented Bagon and took him in his arms once again.

But this time, Bagon didn't headbutt him. In fact, he didn't do anything. Ash realized that and thought he had gained Bagon's trust so he hugged him and that's when the headbutt came and he fell on the ground with head held in his hands.


End file.
